50 Ways To Annoy Yellowfang
by PeacefulNights
Summary: Jayfeather is being annoying to Yellowfang. Enough said. Warrior Cats is owned by the Erin Hunters. [SLOW UPDATES]
1. 1 Firestar

_**1 Firestar**_

Jayfeather had a plan to annoy Yellowfang. In fact, he had so many plans, he decided to make a book out of it.

But, back to the story. Jayfeather was walking through StarClan when he literally walked into Yellowfang.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Said Yellowfang, as she looked down at him."What are you doing here? It's not even half Moon yet."

Jay shook his head and stood up off the ground.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see my old pal!" he goes to wrap his paws around her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not your pal, Jayfeather."

Jay smiled at her and shook his head.

"Of course you are, buddy! Anyway, I brought someone that wanted to see you!"

Yellowfang looked at him, confused.

"Who?"

Jay runs to a random bush and does some Jazz paws.

"Firestar!"

Firestar walks out and pulls out a bundle of catmint. He stares at Yellowfang for a moment before shoving the whole bundle into his mouth.

Yellowfangs' eyes widened in surprise as she screeched at Firestar to stop.

"Firestar! What are you doing!? Don't eat all of that-"

She was cut off as Firestar began to somehow float over the ground and shoot lasers from his eyes.

"YELLOWFANG!" He sang playfully." YOU WANNA PLAY!?"

Yellowfang runs away, screeching.

Jayfeather and Firestar sat back and started to laugh.

"Wow." Firestar stated."That special effects crew really outdone themselves!"

"They sure did."

The two cats shared a paw-bump.


	2. 2 Cookiz

_**2 Cookiz**_

Jayfeather was walking through StarClan, carrying a bag full of cookies that he found near a Twoleg home. He had a plan to annoy Yellowfang. He loves doing that!

"Jayfeather!" Behind a bush, out walked Yellowfang."What are you doing with Twoleg junk!"

Jayfeather said nothing as he raised the bag slowly to his mouth. He waited a moment for suspense before shoving the whole bag in his mouth.

"Oh, StarClan! NO!" Yellowfang ran and ducked for cover behind a tree before Jayfeather went haywire and started bouncing off of trees.

"COOKIZ! COOKIZ, COOKIZ, COOKIZ!"

Yellowfang kept up the prayers.


	3. 3 Dares

_**3 Dares**_

Firestar and Jayfeather sat behind a log and pretended to be commentaries for a new show called, "Dares Contest for the Warrior Clans!"

All of the clans were gathered around, eager to begin.

"Welcome to our Dares contest!" Exclaimed Firestar.

"Yes!" Jayfeather said, following after the leader." And our first contestant is-"

He was rudely interrupted by Yellowfang who appeared out of nowhere.

"No what are you doing, Jayfeather?" She stated.

Firestar rolled his eyes.

"We told you! It's the brand new Dares Contest for the Warrior Clans!"

Jayfeather nodded his head eagerly and continued from where he was interrupted.

"And our first contestant is ... Yellowfang!"

"WHAT!?"

Firestar leaned forward.

"You have to admit to Brockenstar that you are his-"

His statement was broken off when he and Jayfeather were tackled to the ground by Yellowfang.

Out of nowhere, Brockenstar appeared, looking around blindly.

"What? Yellowfangs' my WHAT!? ANSWER ME!?"


	4. 4 Texting

_**4 Texting**_

Jayfeather was walking in StarClan when he felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled out his Samsung Galaxy S4 and got onto his group messaging to see that Yellowfang had started a group chat. He decided that he would join in.

He logged himself in as BlindJay and found that the rest of his siblings were on there, too.

Yellowfang was AngryMeds.

Hollyleaf was BlackCherry.

Lionblaze was MasteroftheClans.

Jay decided he would try to start a conversation.

 **BlindJay** : _Hi guys!_

 **BlackCherry** : _Hello, Blindy!_

 **MasteroftheClans:** _Hey! Let's fight!_

 **AngryMeds:** _You cats are weird ... why did I make this chat again?_

Jay decided to have some fun.

 **BlindJay, BlackCherry, MasteroftheClans** : _FOX-HEART!_

 **AngryMeds** : _RUDE!_

Yellowfang left the chat and threw away her phone.

"Those cats are so mean." She huffed.


	5. 5 Mocking

_**5 Mocking**_

Jayfeather was sitting at the moonpool, waiting for Yellowfang to show up.

When she does appear, Jayfeather says and does nothing.

"Jayfeather." She starts." I have a very important message that I must share with you ..."

She waited for a response. Jayfeather raises his head to face her, and, in a deep and very annoying voice, repeated her.

"Jayfeather. I have a very important message from StarClan to share with you ..."

Yellowfangs' eyes widened, then squinted in annoyance.

"Jayfeather!" She exclaims." This is VERY important! There is no time to fool around!"

Jayfeather uses the same voice.

"Jayfeather! This is VERY important! there is no time to fool around!"

Yellowfang huffed and was about to fire back an insult when she got an idea.

"I'm a Fox-Heart that is a stupid idiot with no brains!"

Jay smirks.

"You're a Fox-Heart that is a stupid idiot with no brains!"

Yellowfang growls and sinks her claws into the ground.

"JUST PUT A FOX-TAIL IN IT!"

Jay laughed as she disappeared and headed for Leafpool.

Leafpool was already in with Jayfeather unfortunately.

Yellowfang appears and tries to give her the message.

"Leafpool. StarClan has discussed the future of the Clans ..."

Leafpool turned to face her, a smirk on her face.

"Leafpool." She said, using the same annoying voice as Jayfeather." StarClan has discussed the future of the Clans ..."

Yellowfang let out a loud screech.

"NOT AGAIN! WHAT HAS BECOME OF THESE CLANS!?"

She then exploded in a cloud of sparkles.


	6. 6 Arguing

_**6 Arguing**_

 **Jayfeather** : _*in StarClan*_ YELLOWFANG! YELLOWFANG! WHERE ARE YOU!?

 **Yellowfang** : _*walks out from behind a bush*_ What do YOU want Jayfeather? I was in the middle of a nap!

 **Jayfeather:** WHY'D YOU BE BORN!?

 **Yellowfang:** What do you mean Jayfeather!?

 **Jayfeather:** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIVE!?

 **Yellowfang:** Jayfeather! I'm DEAD! I'm NOT alive!

 **Jayfeather** : O_O

 **Jayfeather:** STILL! MY POINT STANDS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE!?

 **Yellowfang:** AAAAHHHH! _*Throws Jayfeather into the lake*_

 **Jayfeather:** WAIT! IM BLIND! I CANT SEE THE SHORE! WHY YA GOTTA BE SO RUDE!?


	7. 7 Ignoring

_**7 Ignoring**_

 **Jayfeather:** _*sits by the Moonpool at the Half Moon with the other Med Cats*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*appears on a ridge by the pool*_ Medicine Cats of the Clans. I bring terrible news! The Dark Forest is starting to overrun StarClan and is going to bend the Clans to their commands!

 **Med Cats:** _*start chatting with each other like she isn't there.*_

 **Yellowfang:** Are you even listening to me!? This could be the end of the Clans! You all must warn your leaders!

 **Jayfeather:** Hey Kestrelflight! Did you hear about that fox my _awesome_ brother Lionblaze fought off the other day?

 **Kestrelflight** : OMSC YES! That sounded so awesome! I wish I had a bro like that!

 **Yellowfang:** _*runs right in front of the cats to try and get their attention*_ You and your Clans are in serious danger! You must go back and warn them at once!

 **Mothwing:** _*looks around Yellowfang and starts to talk to Littlecloud*_ Hey Littlecloud! Did you hear about that kit Willowpaw poisoned? OMSC it was so hilarious!

 **Littlecloud** : That sounds just like what I did when I was an apprentice! OMSC! But I poisoned the leader! Now that was a total LOL!

 **Yellowfang:** FINE! Let the Clans be destroyed! I don't care anymore! Jayfeather! I hope you're the first to go! _*disappears*_

 _ **Med Cats:**_ _*burst out laughing then races back to their clans.*_


	8. 8 Christmas

**_8 Christmas_**

 **Jayfeather:** _*sitting in medicine den wrapping a present*_

 **Lionblaze:** Hey Jay Jay!!! Whatcha doin!?!

 **Jayfeather:** Shhhhhh!!! Im wrappin a present for Yellowfang!.!.!

 **Lionblaze:** Ohhhhh ... KK!!! _*skips out of den*_

 **Jayfeather:** _*finishes present and runs to the moonpool*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*appears by the pool*_ Jayfeather? What are you doing here?

 **Jayfeather:** I made ya a present!!! Merry Christmas!!! _*throws present at Yellowfang and runs away*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*stares after Jayfeather confused and starts to open the present. As soon as it opens adders come piling out. Yellowfang lets out a screech*_ Jayfeather!!!! You'll pay for this!!!!


	9. 9 Greek Mythology

**9 Greek Mythology**

 ** _PS: SPOILER ALERT FOR PERCY JACKSON!!! IF U HAVE NOT READ PJO THEN SKIP THIS CHAP!!! I AM GIVING U A WARNING!!! REPEAT!!! IF U HAVE NOT READ PJO, SKIP CHAP!!!_**

 **Jayfeather:** _*Dreaming that he's getting chased by the Minotaur*_ NO!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! ITS SUPPOSED TO BE THESEUS THATS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!!!!!! WWHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Jayfeather:** _*Wakes up now in StarClan with Yellowfang staring a him strangely as if he had 2 heads*_ Hi...

 **Yellowfang:** _*Raises eyebrow*_ What were you dreaming about Jayfeather?

 **Jayfeather:** That I was being chased by the Minotaur and he was angry and he was trying to eat me... Maybe he thought I looked like Theseus... Do I look like a Theseus to you?

 **Yellowfang:** Theseus? Minotaur? Why are these strange words you speak Jayfeather?

 **Jayfeather:** _*le gasp*_ You don't know Greek Mythology!!!!! Why is wrong with you!!!! _*Dramatically faints*_

 **Yellowfang:** Of course I've never heard of this Greek nonsense!!!! I'm a warrior of StarClan!!!! Where could YOU have possibly learn such a thing!!!

 **Jayfeather:** _*Pulls out a book that reads: Percy Jackson and the Olympians Battle of the Labyrinth*_

 **Yellowfang:** A Twoleg object!!! What is it!!!

 **Jayfeather:** Its a book.

 **Yellowfang:** What is this book!?!?

 **Jayfeather:** It is a thing that you read and dream about and then have mental breakdowns when its over. For example, Annabeth kissing Percy then Percy leaving Annabeth to stay with Calypso letting the whole camp to believe he is dead and making the whole PJO fandom breakdown in tears because of Percy's and Calypso's parting even though everybody wants Percy to end up with Annabeth so they can kick monsters butts and live happily ever after!!!! Possibly in New Rome!!! After they destroy Octavian!!!...

 **Yellowfang:** _*Slowly backs away while JayJay rambles on about Percy Jackson, then turns and runs away muttering...*_ My StarClan he annoys me!!!


	10. 10 DC Comics

**10 DC Comics**

 **Lionblaze:** _*reading batman comic in middle of clearing*_

 **Jayfeather:** _*shuffling through clearing going to look for herbs. Smells Lionblaze and shuffles over*_

 **Jayfeather:** Hey blaze! Whatcha' doin?

 **Lionblaze:** _*not even looking up*_ I'm reading a comic about Batman and Robin fighting the Joker. Its cool.

 **Jayfeather:** A comic... Batman... Robin, tasty... Joker... _*makes an evil Joker smile, snatches the comic and runs to Moonpool*_

 **Yellowfang:** *comes to Moonpool reluctantly because its Jayfeather* What do u want now Jayfeather...

 **Jayfeather:** _*holds up comic and dances around*_

 **Yellowfang:** What is that Jay?

 **Jayfeather:** _*stops bouncing and puts on a serious face*_ Its a comic... I don't know what you do with it... Its about Bat man's and Robin's also something called a Joker... I wanted you to have it Yell!

 **Yellowfang:** Its twoleg stuff...

 **Jayfeather:** _*nods head*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*turns and walks away*_

 **Jayfeather:** O_O


	11. 11 Enchiladas

**11 Enchiladas**

 **Jayfeather:** _*walking through forest.* Hears rustling under some bushes* Goes to check it out* *smells Brambleclaw eating something*_

 **Jayfeather:** Hey B! Whatcha eatin?

 **Brambleclaw:** _*looks up startled* *swallows hard*_ Nothing... Its just called an enchilada...

 **Jayfeather:** Enchilada hmm... _*thinks up an evil plan*_

 _*time skip to Moonpool brought to you by Midnight at Sundrown Place*_

 **Jayfeather:** _* sees he is in StarClan and an annoyed Yellowfang is in front of him*_ Hey Ol' Yeller! I got ya something! _*holds up enchilada in wrapper*_

 **Yellowfang:** * _glares at wrapper_ * Its twoleg stuff.

 **JayJay:** C'mon Yeller! Just try it! Its good! Taste like chicken!

 **Yeller:** _*sniffs at it and takes a bite_ * Its not too bad... _*eats the rest of the food*_

 **Yeller:** * _swallows* *mouth starts to burn* she runs to the nearest water hole and drinks*_ WHAT WAS IN THAT!?!

 **JayJay:** _*rolling on grass laughing*_ There was all kind of this stuff called Hot Sauce!!!

 **Yeller:** _*Anime style of face getting red, steam coming out of her ears, and her head getting big so she's towering over Jay*_ JAYFEATHER!!!!!!


	12. 12 Giant Fans

**12 Giant Fans**

 **Jayfeather:** IM HOT!!!

 **ThunderClan:** _*stares*_

 **Jayfeather:** Is everyone staring at me? I MEAN ITS A HOT DAY!!!

 **ThunderClan:** OHHH... _*every cat goes back to what their doing*_

 **Jayfeather:** You know what? I wonder if StarClan is hot, too? I think I have a solution . . .

 _*getting chased by dogs, twolegs and angry cats running from a twoleg home later*_

 **Jayfeather:** Wow . . . That was a lot harder than I expected . . . Oh well . . . At least I have this! _*holds up a Giant Fan and starts running towards Moonpool like a weird-o*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*fanning herself with a fernleaf*_ Jayfeather? What are you _*pants*_ doing here?

 **Jayfeather:** I thought you guys up here might need a little cooling off. _*laughs maniacally* *turns on fan and points it towards Yellowfang and all the other Stary cats gathered around* *turns it on*_

 _*every cat screams in terror as they are blown away into the trees*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*holding onto a tree*_ I'll get you for this Jayfeather _*is blown away*_

 **Jayfeather:** Hey! At least your cooled off! _*drum roll*_


	13. 13 The Moons is an Egg Theory

**_13 The Moon is an Egg Theory_**

 **Jayfeather:** _*bursts into StarClan*_ I HAVE A THEORY!!!

 **Yellowfang:** _*hangs her head*_ Dear StarClan were all gonna die . . . Again . . .

 **StarClan:** _*screams in terror and holds onto each other*_

 **Jayfeather:** FEAR NOT MY DEAD CAT FRIENDS!!! MY THEORY IS YET TO BE PROVEN!!!

 **Yellowfang:** Alright Mousebrain . . . What is this crazy theory of yours?

 **Jayfeather:** I BELIEVE THAT THE MOON . . . IS AN EGG!!!

 **StarClan:** _*groans*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*rolls her eyes*_ Mousebrain . . . What are you even talking about?

 **Jayfeather:** YOU HEARD ME!!! THE MOON IS AN EGG!!!

 **StarClan:** GET OUT!!!

 **Jayfeather:** _*waking up from the Moonpool* *crosses paws and huffs*_ Jeez . . . What party-poopers . . .


	14. 14 Testing IPhone Waterproofness

**_14 Testing IPhone Waterproofness_**

 **Jayfeather:** _*in medicine cat den listening to an audio book of Magnus Chase Hammer of Thor on his IPhone 7*_

 **Briarlight:** _*waddels over with a mouth full of wet moss* *trips and accidentally drops the moss on the IPhone*_

 **Jayfeather:** _*Jumping up*_ BRIARLIGHT! I was in the middle of a Beatrice moment! _*hears audiobook still playing*_ Wait. . . Its not destroyed?

 _*Briarlight sits rigid*_

 **Jayfeather:** Why . . . Why isnt it destroyed? . . . Just how waterproof is the Twoleg contraption? Hhhmmm . . . _*Gets an evil idea*_ *Gives off a toothy grin and runs out of den*

 _*Briarlight lets out a sigh and collapse on the floor*_

 ** _~At Moonpool~_**

 _*Jayfeather sits still listening to Magnus Chase*_

 _*The simmering form of Yellowfang appears in ftont of him*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*annoyed*_ What do you want Jayfeather?

 **Jayfeather:** _*looks up_ * I wanna do an experiment!

 **Yellowfang:** Oh really? And what may this experiment be? Also what is that wretched thing producing that terrible sound!?!

 **Jayfeather:** * _jumps up_ * Its not wretched!!! Its Beatrice!!! _*calms down but still mad*_ I want to do an experiment to see how waterproof this _*nods head towards IPhone*_ twoleg equipment is.

 **Yellowfang:** Oh really . . . _*grins evilly_ * I think I know how to do this experiment.

 **Jayfeather:** Really!?!

 **Yellowfang:** _*nods*_ Really. _*Picks up paw and swiftly throws phone into the water*_

 _*Jayfeather screams after hearing a plop as his phone was thrown into the Moonpool*_ _*quietly they still hear the audiobook playing in the water*_

 _*Yellowfang's eye starts to twitch as Jayfeather starts to laugh*_

 **Yellowfang:** Someday Jayfeather! Someday you will not annoy me and I will get my revenge! _*disappears*_

 _*Jay Jay is still laughing*_


	15. 15 Face of Cake

**_15 Face of Cake_**

 **Jayfeather:** * _in den angry, sorting his herbs*_

 _*loud screaming in clearing and Clan chanting a name*_ _*Jay Jay screams like a canary and storms out of the den*_ _*Smells Leafpool and runs over to her*_

 **Jayfeather:** What in StarClans name is going on out here!?!

 **Leafpool:** _*stops chanting the name*_

Well . . . Brambleclaw got this really sweet and delicious two leg food . . . And then . . . He slammed it in Firestar's face. We're chanting Brambleclaw's name 'cause he's getting chased by Dad.

 **Jayfeather:** _*evil smirk*_ twoleg food in the face, huh?

 _*at Moonpool*_

 **Jayfeather:** _*staring into the Moonpool all mysterious and hears Yellowfang appear behind him* *in a really creepy voice and a small smirk*_ Yellowfang . . . Nice of you to join me this evening . . .

 **Yellowfang:** _*confused*_ What are you up to Jay--

 _*Jay Jay suddenly turns around and slams something soft- and quite delicious- in her face*_ _*Jay Jay bursts out laughing and rolls around on the ground*_ _*Yellowfang stands there for a minute soaking everything in and quietly licking off the delicious two leg food from her face when she just stares at the medicine cat in front of her as he slowly starts to calm down*_

 **Jayfeather:** Ha Ha! Oh that was hilarious Ol Yeller! Yeller? Are . . . Are you still he--

 _*Yellowfang finally bursts and starts screaming at the medicine cat*_

 **Yellowfang:** IM GONNA KILL YOU!

 _*Jay Jay screams and runs away. The spirit cat chasing after him*_ _*And no cat ever saw the blind medicine cat again*_

 ** _THE END_**

 _*Distant screaming*_


	16. 16 DP Theme Song

**_16 DP theme song_**

 **Jayfeather*** _walking around the woods, sniffing for some herbs when he smells Hollyleaf playing in the snow and watching her breath*_

 **Jayfeather:** Uh . . . Sis? What are you doing?

 **Hollyleaf:** _*surprised*_ Oh! Uh . . . Hi Jay Jay! Um, well, I was just messin around and, uh, pretending I was a ghost. _*chuckles nervously*_

 **Jay Jay** : Ghost hey? As in, DP ghost?

 **Holly:** Yeah . . .

 _*Jay Jay gives off an evil grin and runs to the moonpool and has Yellowfang to come down*_

 **Yellow:** _*exasperated*_ What is it now Jayfeather?

 _*Jay Jay pulls out a stereo and starts playing music, making Yellofang cringe*_

 **Jay Jay:** _*busting out dance moves while singing*_

Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

But then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash, everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up he realized

He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly

He was much more unique than the other guys

It was then that Danny knew what he had to do

He had to fight all the ghost that were comin through

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch em all cause he is Danny Phantom

Gonna catch em all cause he is Danny Phantom

Gonna catch em all cause he's (Danny Phantom)

 _*Jay Jay ends the song and his terrible dancing with a pose and looks toward Yellowfang wanting to know what she thinks*_ _*Yellowfang sits in a daze, her right eye slightly twitching in annoyance*_ _*Finally, she can't take it anymore.*_

 **Yellow:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! _*Runs away in a frenzy screaming at the top of her lungs*_

 **Jay Jay:** _*looks around confused*_ What did I do? Ole Yeller! Come back! I can play another one! How 'bout Kim Possible? Or Gummi Bears? Oh! I can do Darkwing Duck!  Daring duck of mystery, Champion of right, swoops out of the shadows, Darkwing owns the night -- _*gives chase to Yellowfang*_


	17. 17 Visiting Moonpool

**_17 Visiting Moonpool_**

 **Jayfeather:** _*at Moonpool staring at water. Feels Yellowfang's presence*_ Ah, Yellowfang! Nice to --

 **Yellowfang:** Get out Jayfeather _*disappears*_

 **Jayfeather:** _*confused*_ What just happened?

 _*an apple randomly appears out of no where and hits him in the head*_

 **Jay Jay:** OW! HEY! WATCH IT!

 _*Now its raining acorns*_

 **Jay Jay:** _*screams and runs as fast as he can back towards camp still being pelted by acorns*_

 ** _~meanwhile in StarClan~_**

 **Yellowfang:** Think that'll do?

 **Ashfur:** Yeah. He'll be feeling that in the morning.

 _*They laugh and paw-bump, thanking the starry squirrels in the trees who just chatter back at them and runs off*_

 ** _~THE END~_**


	18. 18 B-Day Party

**_18 B-Day Party_**

 _*It was loud as all the cats in ThunderClan moved around, preparing to bring a bunch of materials to the Moonpool. Jay Jay stares blindly into the mass of cats with an evil smirk*_

 **Jay:** This will be Yeller's best Birthday yet!

 _*Firestar hurriedly ran towards Jay Jay in the Medicine Cat's Den*_

 **Firestar:** _*panting*_ Jayfeather _*pants*_ this is _*pants*_ your best _*pants*_ idea EVER!!! _*Hops away in happiness*_

 **Jay:** Alright everyone! TO THE MOONPOOL!!!

 _*Everyone cheers and rushes out to the Moonpool*_

 ** _*Le Time Skip: At Moonpool*_**

 _*Jay Jay chuckled as everyone got into position and he headed towards the water*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*appearing behind Jay*_ Jayfeather, what are you doing here?

 _*Jay turns around with a big grin*_

 **Jayfeather:** Oh, you'll see _*yelling*_ NOW EVERYONE!!!

 _*All of ThunderClan jumps out of their hiding places*_

 **ThunderClan:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOWFANG!!!

 **Yellowfang:** _*has a heart attack* *dies again*_

 **Firestar:** Hey everyone! Yellowfang loved the suprise so much she fainted!

 _*everyone cheers*_

 **Squirrelflight:** _*walks over to Yeller's starry form_ * Uh, Dad? I think she actually died again.

 _*Firestar stares* *dies*_ _*everyone looks at Jay Jay*_

 **Jay:** What? Is everyone looking at me?

 **Brambleclaw:** He killed our leader! Get him!

 _*Jay Jay screams as all of ThunderClan attacks him.*_ _*dies*_

 ** _THE END_**


	19. 19 What's This?

**_19 What's this?_**

 _*Jayfeather wakes up in StarClan*_

 **Jayfeather:** Hmmm . . . While I'm here, I'll hang out with Yeller.

 _*makes his way to Yeller's den*_

 **Jay:** HEY YELLER!!! HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU TODAY!?!

 _*Yellowfang cringes and sighs, mentally impaling Jay Jay with daggers*_

 **Yeller:** I dont need your help today, Jayfeather.

 **Jay:** OF COURSE YA DO OLE YELLER!!!

 **Yeller:** _*groaning*_ Alright, fine. You can help me organize my stock if medicine.

 **Jay:** KK!!!

 _*Jay Jay goes over and starts fiidling with random herbs. He holds up a stick of Burdock Root*_

 **Jay:** HEY YELLER! WHATS DIS!?!

 _*Yellowfang face-palmed.*_

 **Yeller:** Thats Burdock Root, Jayfeather . . .

 **Jay:** KK!!!

 _*Starts fiddling again and holds up Poppy Seeds*_

 **Jay:** WHATS DIS YELLER!?!

 _*Another series of paw hitting face.*_

 **Yeller:** _*seething*_ Those. Are. Poppy. Seeds. Jayfeather.

 **Jay:** KK!!!

 _*Goes back to fiddling and holds out a paw full of dun dun dduunn . . . Death Berries . . .*_

 **Jay:** WHATS DIS!?!

 **Yeller:** _*Turning around and glaring claws at Jayfeather, trying her best not to attack him on the spot*_ Now your not even trying you Fox Dung!!! They are Death Berries!!!

 **Jay:** OHHHH . . . SO THAT MEANS THEIR MEANT FOR YOU RIGHT!?!

 **Yeller:** _*taken back*_ What? NO!

 _*Jay Jay lunges forward and forces them in her mouth. She collapses on the floor of her den*_

 **Yeller:** Curse you Jayfeather the ThunderClan Medicine Cat!!! _*dies*_

 **Jay:** * _kicking at Yeller's body a little_ * Ole Yeller? Yellowfang? Oops . . . Didnt mean to do that. Oh well! See ya later Yellowfang.

 _*Runs back to ThunderClan*_

 ** _THE END_**


	20. 20 Wear Clothes Day

**_20 Wear Clothes Day_**

 _*Jay Jay randomly pulls out a calendar and comes up with a national holiday for cats. He runs out to the middle of the camp and yelled out to the cats.*_

 **Jay:** Fellow ThunderClanians! I have come up with a new national holiday! Its called . . . WEAR CLOTHES DAY!!!

 **ThunderClan:** _*Goes into a frenzy trying to find clothes to wear*_ _*Jay Jay smiles wickedly as he heads to the Moonpool*_

 ** _~Le Time Skip at Moonpool~_**

 _*Yellowfang arrives and waits for Jay Jay. He arrives dressed like a disco girl from the 80s.*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*giving him a weirded out look*_ What are you wearing, Jayfeather?

 **Jayfeather:** Why Yellowfang! Today is Wear Clothes Day! Im wearing todays hottest fashion. _*gives off an awkward pose*_ Where's your clothes?

 **Yellowfang:** Uuuuhhhh . . .

 **Jay:** _*gasping dramatically*_ Yellowfang! Your . . . Your Naked!?! _*faints*_

 _*all of ThunderClan reveal themselves from the bushes*_

 **ThunderClan:** dramatic gasps. Faints*

 **Yellowfang:** Uuuuhhhh . . .

 ** _~THE END~_**


	21. 21 Into The Moonpool!

**_21 Into The Moonpool!_**

 _*Yellowfang is staring at the Moonpool, unaware of Jay Jay sneaking up behind her*_

 **Jay Jay:** Hello Yellowfang ...

 _*Yellowfang jumps in suprise and turns toward Jay Jay*_

 **Yellowfang:** Jayfeather! What in StarClan are you doing scaring me for!?!

 _*Jay Jay says nothing as he suddenly lunges for her. Yellowfang screeches and hides behind her paws. Jay Jay stops short and slightly pats Yellowfangs shoulder*_

 **Jay Jay:** Tag! Your it!

 _*Yellowfang lunges at Jay Jay with a screech. They tussel for a while before Yellowfang finds herself in the Moonpool*_

 **Jay Jay:** _*in the tune of the song in Into the Woods*_ Into the Moonpool, off you go, I hate to leave, but I have to go!

 _*Jay Jay turns to leave but is grabbed by the hind legs and dragged into the Moonpool with Yellowfang*_

 **Jay Jay:** AAAHHH!!!! OH NO I CANT SWIM!!!! NNNOOO --

 _*Yellowfang attacks Jay Jay*_

 **Yellowfang:** Shut your annoying yap, Jayfeather!

And they live happily ever after, fighting each other in the Moonpool like an old married couple ...

 ** _THE END_**


	22. 22 Dirt Place

**_22 Dirt Place_**

 _*Jay Jay was walking through StarClan, being his jolly, go-lucky self, when, DUH DUH DUH!!! His stomach let out the awful-est noise!*_

 **Jay:** Oh dear! Im gonna blow!

 _*with that said, Jay Jay ran to the nearest Dirt Place he could find, getting very strange looks from the residents as he passed*_

 **Random Cat #1** : Eeewww! Jay Jay! You stink!

 **Random Cat #2:** Go to the Dirt Place Jay Jay! Your scaring away all the prey!

 _*suddenly a finch falls to the ground, followed by a variety of different birds*_

 **Every cat in StarClan:** AAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!

 _*They all scattered and Jay Jay continued on his way to the Dirt Place. When he got there,he was suprised at the smell he was met with*_

 **Jay:** Yellowfang!?!

 _*Yellowfang was using the Dirt Place, too,and at the sound of her name, she looked up to see Jay Jay.*_

 **Yellowfang:** JAYFEATHER!?! _*She screeches*_ What are you doing here!?! Spying on me while I'm using the Dirt Place!?! You have annoyed me many times Jay Jay, but this has got to top the prey!!! GET OUT AND STAY OUT!

 _*Poor Jay Jay didn't know what to say, so he stood there with his mouth opening and closing, like a fish out of water. But his stomach got the best of him ...*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*sniffing around*_ Jay Jay ... Whats that smell?

 _*he couldn't hold it any longer! He finally let out a gas so loud and so smelly, you could hear it and smell all the way into the Dark Forest. Cats passed out from the stench and some even cried as the strong smell let tears in their eyes. Jay Jay let out a sigh of relief and Yellowfang stood, petrified.*_

 **Yellowfang:** Never in my living and dead life, have I ever met a cat like you Jayfeather.

 _* she then falls to the ground, unconscious. Jay Jay smiled*_

 **Jay:** I'm gonna take that as a compliment, Ole Yeller.

 _*And he skipped out of StarClan, back to his normal Jolly, go-lucky self*_

 ** _THE END_**


	23. 23 Body Swap

_*Jayfeather walking in woods when he smells Sol. He hides behind a bush and ease dropped on him.*_

 **Sol:** Now, I can finally use this Polyjuice potion I found on the internet from Harry Potter and turn into one of those annoying cats and I shall rule all! _*Evil laugh. Chokes on furball*_ That never happened. Now! To use Polyjuice, put in a hair of the person you want to change into, some fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, horn of bicorn, boomslang skin. Hmm. Good thing I'mfriends with that Crookshanks fellow that lives in that weird castle for most of the year! Oh! And one more thing! If it tastes horrible and you feel like you are going to hurl, that means it's working! _*Drinks potion, feel like he's going to hurl, turns into Lionblaze*_ YAS!!! IT WORKED!!! _*runs off to ThunderClan*_

 _*Jayfeather walks up to the cauldron and inspects everything.*_

 **Jay:** Turns you into somebody else, huh? Good thing I carry a piece of Yeller's hair wherever I go! _*Puts hair into the cauldron and drinks some. Feel like he's going to hurl. Turns into Yellowfang*_ YAS!!! IT WORKED!!! _*Picks up the cauldron and runs to Moonpool*_ YELLOWFANG!!!

 **Yellowfang:** What is it now Jay -- WHO IN STARCLANS NAME ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY AND JAY'S VOICE!?!

 **Jay:** I'm Yellowfang! And you are Jay Jay! _*Puts one of his hairs in the cauldron and then throws Yellowfang into the cauldron and she drinks some of it.*_

 **Yellowfang:** _*Drinks some. Feel like she's going to hurl. Turns into Jay Jay.*_ Oh no! What did you do!?! I'm so ugly!!!

 _*Sol appears from behind the bush, no longer Lionblaze.*_

 **Sol:** Where is it!?! Where is my Polyjuice!?!

 _*Real Jay Jay points towards Fake Jay Jay.*_

 **Sol:** GIVE ME BACK MY POLYJUICE!?!

 _*Yellowfang screeches and runs away, not realizing she still has the cauldron with her.*_

 _*Jay Jay kept laughing.*_

 ** _~THE END~_**

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Did y'all enjoy it?_**

 ** _The original idea wasn't supposed to be Harry Potter related but it just kinda happened. What can I say, Im a fan!_**

 ** _I need ideas!_**

 ** _If you have an idea, don't be afraid to share it!_**

 ** _I would appreciate if you used PM!_**


	24. 24 YELLOW X JAY!

Jayfeather is seen acting like a ninja as he pops up behind bushes and sings his own theme song.

"Duh duh duh duh duh, JAYFEATHER!"

On a rock above the Moonpool, Yellowfang looks up and groans at the sight of the blind medicine cat.

"What do you want now, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather turns toward her dramatically before dropping to all fours. He's still for a moment before he starts walking towards her trying to be seductive ... and failing miserably. Yellowfang stares at him, totally weirded out.

"Oh Yellowfang. Ya know ya love me~"

Jayfeather is now right in her face and she stares at him while pressed up against the rock wall. He gets a little closer and raises his paw making her go cross-eyes as she follows. He gently pressed a paw to her nose.

"Boop!"

Yellowfang stares at him for a moment before startibg to screech at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"

Before she can attack the medicine cat, all of ThunderClan pop their heads out from behind the bushes. Sandstorm gasps at the sight in front of her.

"Did Jay Jay just boop her nose!?"

Firestar stands beside her and says very dramatically and not quite necessary:

"I believe so my mate that is unfortunately not Spottedleaf!"

Sandstorm growled and launced at him making him squeal in terror.

Graystripe stared at the two and sighed.

"Totally saw that coming. Whelp! Time to join my best friend!"

He turns to Millie who is staring at him suspiciously.

"Goodbye, my mate that is unfortunately not Silverstream!"

Millie screeched and tackles Graystripe to the ground. The ThunderClan warriors stared at the fighting couples before turning back to Jayfeather and Yellowfang expectently. Finally, Berrynose speaks up.

"If Jay Jay booped Yellowfang, then that means ..."

All of ThunderClan gasped.

"YELLOW X JAY!!!"

Yellowfang growled at glared at the sky.

"STARCLAN! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

She turns to Jayfeather who is rolling on the ground laughing.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Yellowfang growled at him.

"You'll pay for this, Jayfeather!"

She disappeared and left the Warriors still squealing about how their ship has sailed and Jayfeather laughing like a lunatic.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I have nothing to say but ... ROFL!_**


End file.
